


Sectumsempra - Hatred

by princelogical



Series: Harry Potter Snipplets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: As he watches Malfoy bleed across the bathroom floor, he realises that no matter what, he doesn’t hate Malfoy.((or, a little more in-depth into the bathroom fight scene))





	Sectumsempra - Hatred

Hatred is tricky. Hatred isn’t a game. Hatred brings destruction. Harry knows this- maybe he needs to be reminded sometimes, but deep down he _knows_. The thing about reminders is that they aren’t always pretty; sometimes they’re violent and horrible and-

_~~Crucio!~~ _

Anger is dangerous. Anger is violent. Anger is cruel. These are things Harry should remember. Things he wishes he could. But Draco Malfoy just… he just is so unbearably _awful._

_~~Sectumsempra!~~ _

Revenge is bitter. Revenge is useless. Revenge is terrifying.

~~Blood. Lots of blood. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t-~~

Fear is sickening. Fear is gut wrenching. Fear is just as violent as anger, Harry realises. He feels like he’s been hit with Sectumsempra himself- his body feeling light and dizzy and… unreal.

He wishes he hadn’t stepped foot into the bathroom. He wishes he’d never met eyes with Draco Malfoy. He begs to anything that will listen that this isn’t the end. That he hasn’t just single-handily slaughtered Draco Malfoy. And as he watches Malfoy bleed across the bathroom floor, he realises that no matter what, he doesn’t hate Malfoy. He doesn’t. He  _can't._

In some ways, he almost wishes he could.

\\*/

**Author's Note:**

> zoiks.


End file.
